The Final Battle
The Final Battle takes place on July 8, 2023. *8:00 A.M.- Curtis is eating breakfast at McDonald's. *9:00 A.M.- Curtis is traing with Ben Tennyson. *10:00 A.M.- Curtis and the others try to stop Black Shadow from getting the Final Reactor Might. *10:05- Curtis steals the Reactorr mights from Black Shadow and uses them to turn into Super Falcon. After turning into six aliens, he used Alien X, but got over confident and timed out, making Black Shadow steal back the Reactor Mights, Triomnitrix, and Curtis' ninja powers. *10:15 A.M.- After Black Shadow gets all six reactor mights, he uses them to send all the heros back to their worlds. He later traps Curtis in the Dark Million Dungeon with all his friends and his class from 2016-2017, where he first got the Triomnitrix. *11:00- Some of his friends think it is all over, but he had a plan. Since Curtis was wearing his Captain Falcon suit, he had a hammer and then broke down the jail cell. When they got out he told all his friends to stay with him and watch him defeat Black Shadow. *12:00- After arriving at where Black Shadow was, Curtis noticed that the Triomnitrix was missing. Bowser tried to steal the Triomnitrix from Black Shadow but got sent back to his own world. *12:10- Black Shadow was about to use the Triomnitrix but couldn't find it and noticed Vilgax stole it. After transforming into Humungousaur and Ultimate Humungousaur, Vilgax was destroyed by a ray that was used by Black Shadow. *12:12- Black Shadow uses the Triomnitrix to turn into some aliens. Right as he used Alien X, Curtis self-destructed the Triomnitrix for three seconds. Alien X turned back into Black Shadow. *12:15- Black Shadow later reveals his master plan: To create the Dark Reactor which will make the Universe implode and be born anew as a cosmos filled with evil. *1:00- Curtis is fighting Black Shadow but losing. Then he is remembering memories with his friends and then he is starting to turn gold. Curtis manages to turn into Super Falcon, which everyone thought was impossible. Just then there was a glow and Black Shadow and Curtis were still fighting but had time traveled back the day where the Hero was revealed as Curtis. Then they went to the old west, then they went to 2201, then they went to Curtis future 30 years from July 8, 2023, and finally back to the present. *1:50- After Curtis and Black Shadow came back, Curtis told his friends to leave so they could be safe. Curtis then punches Black Shadow into the Black Bull and Curtis got into the Super Falcon(vehicle)(a.k.a. Blue Falcon). *2:10- Curtis and Black Shadow are still fighting in their vehicle almost arriving at the Dark Reactor. *2:15- Nick then comes in the Falcon MK-II. Curtis tells Nick to go into Boost Fire mode and destroy the Dark Reactor. After Nick goes into Boost Fire the Dark reactor is falling into the hole where universe was supposed to be sucked in. The black bull, Curtis, Super Falcon(vehicle), and Black Shadow also fall into the hole. Nick drives the Falcon MK-II of because Curtis told him to. *2:16 **Black Shadow- "No I will not die, nor will my dream" **Curtis(as Super Falcon)- " I will defeat you to save my friends, my family" "Falcon.... Puuunnncchhhh!!!!!" *Curtis hits Black Shadow with Super Falcon Punch that destroyed Black Shadow and his helmet was sent flying into the Super Falcon(vehicle). *Curtis had the Super Falcon(vehicle) in auto pilot so it drove off, converting back to the Blue Falcon. *Curtis jumps on top of the Black Bull and uses his Super Falcon powers to fly to safety. *After he is safe, Curtis(as Super Falcon) converts back to Curtis(as Captain Falcon). *The Blue Falcon in auto pilot drives back to Curtis' friends, with a message for Nick. **The message said, "Nick, one who surpasses Captain Falcon can become Captain Falcon. For now, you are the new Captain Falcon. goodbye friends" *Then Nick took the helmet out of the Blue falcon and put it on his head. ]] Category:Events Category:Unfinished Articles